The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including an on-die-termination (ODT) circuit, a storage device including the memory device, and an operating method of the storage device.
A storage device may include a nonvolatile memory and a controller configured to control the nonvolatile memory. In conventional memory systems, signal communication between nonvolatile memory and a controller has often performed at relatively low operating frequencies, as compared with signal communication in memory systems including high speed memory, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) or static random-access memory (SRAM). And historically, the integrity (or robustness) of signals communicated between nonvolatile memory and a controller has not been a critical factor in the overall performance of a storage device incorporating such memory systems. More recently, however, demand for high speed storage devices is rising, and signal integrity has become a very important factor in the design and operation of storage device(s) in computing systems and/or mobile communication systems.